The Struggle for Peace (1/?)
by Midnight
Summary: F. Bra comes back to the past in hopes of bring her mother back to life and Asking the Z warriors to help her kill her mothers Killer.


This is my first shot at a DBZ fanfiction and I would really like to hear feedback on it. The characters, minus Clank, are not mine. I am not now nor ever going to make any money off of this. The song belongs to The wallflowers. 

This story deals with Future Bra, who grew up much like Future Trunks only they had a girl instead of a boy. F. Bra and F. Gohan were close to being a couple before F. Gohan was killed. 

The Struggle for Peace

Part 1, Dyeing Dreams

So long ago, I don't remember when

That's when they say I lost my only friend

They said she died easy of a broken heart disease

As I listen threw the cemetery trees

Capsule co. stood in ruins with large holes in the dome and walls. A lone figure stood near a group of head stones. Each had a name on them. All but one had faded to the point where you could barely read the name. Bra set down single red rose on her now buried mother's grave. Her face showed nothing of the great emotional conflict going on inside of her. She lost an unbeatable battle and a single tear ran down her Cream colored face and dropped onto the barren land. 

"Mom, I am so sorry. I failed you, but don't worry I'll hold out your last wish and go to visit where you told me. There I will use the dragonballs and bring you back. I love you mother please rest in peace while I am gone." Future Bra turned and walked into a house she had lived in for all of her life. She went into the lab area and turned on the time machine and set it to the past. She hit a button and the machine left the room.

I see the sun coming up at the funeral at dawn

With long broken on with human law

How it always seemed such a waste

She always had a pretty face

I wondered why she hung around this place

Past. After GT. Everyone is back to normal. The world is at peace.

Goku, Piccolo, Trunks, Vegeta, Goten, and Gohan began to train in the wastelands of the desert. Vegeta vs. Goku, Goten vs. Trunks, and Gohan vs. Piccolo. Each moved in and out of the others attacks and launched attacks of their own. They weave and formed a type of dance that would kill a normal human. But these people were not humans, but sayians and a namek. They were a tougher breed and had many times in the past fought for Protection over the Earth. Each Warrior was to wrap up in the Fighting to notice a small tattered Machine appear about thirty feet from them. 

F. Bra stepped out of the machine and scanned the area. Her eyes fell upon the fighters and she watched in Amazement as they struggled to defeat one another. For a few seconds she could not help but Be shock, for in front of her were the men that she had only heard stories about. Goku, a man she had never seen in her time, Vegeta, a father she had never known but had heard stories about, Piccolo, the demon king who turned good, and last but never least, Gohan, the man who had trained her to fight against the Androids. 

After a few moments the group slowly began to stop. "Vegeta, is it just me or do you feel a new ki around here?" Goku asked. F. Bra hid herself and watched to see what they would do. Vegeta frowned and scanned the area. His eyes fell upon a large rock and he grinned a bit.

"It is a bit strange Kakkorot, but it feels familiar to me." Vegeta said and threw a small ki blast to the Rock and destroyed it completely. When the dust disappeared, I figure stood tall. Vegeta recognized and the others looked to it. After a few moments the dust settled and F. Bra walked a few steps forward and stood before the men. Her eyes scanned the crowd again and saw two teenagers that looked about her age. One had Purple hair and the other looked like Goku. She looked at Vegeta and he grinned. He looked almost the same as her mother described him, except he was a bit older. There was also a different emotion in his eyes, a bit softer then her mother told her, but they still held the cold, distant stare.

"Mother always use to tell me I grinned like you at times." F. Bra said without thinking.

"Bra what are you doing here?" Trunks asked. Bra took a step back.

"You know me?" She said.

"Yeah, Bra, you're my sister of course I know you." Trunks said.

'His sister? What is he talking about? Wait, Bra, calm down. If he claims to be my brother then that would mean he is Vegeta's son.' F. Bra thought to herself. She looked up to see a car approach and it landed near the group. Bra, who looked about 14, got out and was followed by Bulma. F. Bra looked to the girl. 'Mom warned me about this, but it is to weird.' 

"Dad, Mom wants to invite everyone over for supper. Hi Goten, everyone. Hey what's wrong with you guys?" Bra looked at her father and then to F. Bra. "Dad, who is that?" 

"That's you or you in another timeline." Bulma said. Bulma walked over to F. Bra and smiled. "Did your Vegeta come back? How is F. Trunks?" Bulma stopped asking questions when she saw the look on F. Bra's face. "I almost forgot that there are many different places in time. Perhaps we should return to my home and you can tell us all about why you are here and your past." F. Bra nodded and they all headed back to Capsule co.

She says it's cold

It feels like Independence Day

And I can't break away from this parade

But there's got be up in here

Some where here in front of me

Threw this maze of ugliness and greed

Capsule Co.

After a few minutes upon returning to the house, F. Bra leaned against a wall while the others sat on the couch or floor. Vegeta stood next to his family watching F. Bra carefully. F. Bra cleared her throat and took a deep breath. 

"I'm most of you know about Goku's heart failure, but I will tell you again. Goku was struck ill by a strange heart disease and on his deathbed he asked that Vegeta trained his son fully. Vegeta did this and for one year they had trained. The time was peaceful, but like everything it shattered and Two months after I was born the androids arrived. They started to destroy everything looking for Goku, but after learning of Goku's death they went on a killing spree. The Z warriors tried to fight but they didn't stand a chance. After a few weeks of this only Vegeta and Gohan remained as the Protectors. My father left your house to fight the androids, He never returned. Gohan trained me in hopes to, in a sense, repay Vegeta for training him, but also because he knew that he alone would not be able to destroy the Androids. One day when I was 12, Gohan and I left the house and went in search of Survivors in the latest attack. Something went wrong and Gohan knocked me out. When I woke up I flew after him, but it was too late. Gohan had been killed and I turned Super sayian. I fought the androids but lost. They left me to die, but I didn't die and I continued to fight. My mother built a time machine and sent me back to the past in hopes of changing everything. When I arrived, I found that another boy had already got there and I watched as he gave Goku the medicine. I watched as he was accepted and trained by Vegeta. I later returned and I found a way to defeat The androids. It took me 4 years after Gohan died to get my revenge, but after wards I felt empty. For 4 years I had fought to destroy them and at 16 I went to SSJC." F. Bra stopped and took a few deep breaths.

"The Boy you spoke of was a future version of Trunks who had lived in a world like yours but I'm guessing they had a boy and your time had a girl. Bra, Why are you here?" Bulma asked. F. Bra's face showed no emotion but her eye's got distant.

" No place on Earth had been left untouched by the androids 16 years of destruction. My mother and I slowly began to rebuild everything. Only about 30,000 humans remained alive on the earth. After about two months of rebuilding a man came. He could change his shape to any form and he must have learned that me a Gohan were kinda more then friends. He came in the form of Gohan and after a while I learned to trust him. That was my biggest mistake. One-day mom was left home alone with the man and she was killed. I went after him and barely came out alive. I got in the time machine and left on my mothers orders." Bra stopped and bowed her head a bit. The room was silent for a while and then Vegeta spoke up.

"How do we know that you are not this shape-shifter?" He asked. F. Bra smiled and walked over to him. She whispered something into his ear in Sayain. Vegeta smiled a bit and let out a small laugh. "I see. So my other self must have taught Kakkorot's brat a bit of our language." F. Bra smiled slightly and went back to where she was. She pulled out a video from her Pocket and walked to the t.v.

"My mom made a video before that Android were killed. She made me promise if anything were to happen to her, I would come to this time and play the video in front of you guys." She said and put the tape in. She pushed play and fuzz appeared on the screen. F. Bulma's image appeared on the screen and she smiled slightly.

I've seen the sun up ahead

At the counter line bridge

Saying all is good and nothing else is dead

We ran until she's out of breath

She ran until there's nothing left

She hit the edge; it's just her window ledge.

"Well I guess since your watching this I must be dead. It's not your fault Bra. I know you would have saved me if you had the chance. I sent you to this time because I wanted you to know your father. That is if the big bamboon survived. Bra I want you to try and lead a peaceful life, Kami only knows it hasn't been peaceful here. I think you deserve it too, you have worked so very hard to save our planet." Bulma stopped and took a breath. "I never got the chance to say goodbye to most of you. So goodbye Tenshinhan, Chaozu, Yamucha, and Kuririn. Vegeta, I never got the chance to truly say I love you until it was to late. I love you and always have. Bra keep yourself safe and I love you. Goodbye." The picture faded and F. Bra put a hand on the screen. She reached down to push stop but stopped when a picture came through. The picture became clear and a slightly older Bulma appeared.

"Bra you most likely know, Gohan is not Gohan. He is a morpher named Clank. #17 created him before you killed him. In order for him to morph, he must have an image of the person. Bra I want you to stay where you are. Our home is gone. The time machine will self-destruct at the end of this video. Goodbye." Bulma finished and looked as though she was about to turn of the camera when an image appeared Next to her. The image was about 5 feet tall and pale skin with long red hair. It reached over and broke Bulma's neck with one swift blow. He looked to the camera and smiled. 

"I'm coming for you and you will lead me into a world of endless souls to feed off of." Clank laughed and turned of the camera. 

F. Bra stared at the screen in horror at what had just happened to her mother. She let a few tears slide down her face but quickly brushed them off. She stood up and walked to the door. After a few minutes of staring out into the darkening sky she finally turned around and looked at everyone's face. Bulma's face had a single tear running down her check and a slight trace of anger. Vegeta on the other hand showed nothing. A perfectly emotionless face, but only his eyes gave of the anger and emotion in his heart. Goku looked slightly angry. Goten and Trunks sat in silence not sure how to react to the video's end. Gohan had a distant look to his face with a line of worry towards Clank's message. Bra looked to her mother and then back at the video and sighed a bit gratefully knowing that her mother was safe.

F. Bra refused to let the fighting tears out and stood tall. She cleared her throat a bit. "Clank is coming here. I don't know when or how, but I do know he wants to destroy this world like he has most likely done to my world. My mother told me to stay here and I will, at least until Clank serves his sentence for the death he caused. The only thing is that I can not do it on my own. Last time I fought him I barely walked out of it alive. So I'm asking you guys to please help me." 

"Of course, This guy has to pay." Goku replied and a few nods came from here and there. F. Bra thanked them and asked if there was anywhere that she could get cleaned up and rest. Bulma showed her to a guestroom and bathroom. 

Well this place is old

It feels just like a beat up truck

I turn the engine but the engine doesn't turn

We'll sell some cheap wine and cigarettes

This place is always such a mess

Sometimes I think I'd like to watch it burn

After Bulma left, F. Bra spent close to an hour in the shower hoping to wash away the last few days' worth of memories. After no success she walked into the bedroom and got dressed in a pair of baggy pants and tank top. She lay down on her bed enjoying the few minutes of peace and slowly fell into a deep sleep. 

F. Bra dreamed of all the things in her life. The few happy moments where life stood still and only the good shone threw. Also of the sad times that it seemed impiceable to escape from. Much like the recent death of her mother and the lose of her home. But like all things, these hurt full times will lessen and in time heal, but never go away. 

I sit alone

I feel just like some one else

Man I ain't changed but I know I ain't the same

But some where here in between the city walls of dyeing dreams

I think her death; it must be killing me

Three hours later, Bulma came in to ask if she wanted something to eat. She smiled a bit when she noticed the peaceful smile that spread across F. Bra's face and left. She walked down to the living room and sat next to Bra and Trunks who were playing a video game. It was times like this that she was grateful for the way things had worked out. She had two wonderful children and a husband who, though he would never truly say it, loved her very much. 

Like all things this peace would not last forever and soon Bra and Trunks were fighting over who got to play as a certain character.

Come on try a little

Nothing is forever

There's got to be something better then in the middle

Me and Cinderella, we put it all together

We can drive it home

With one headlight

"One Headlight" by Wallflowers


End file.
